Tiny Dancer
by Witch Baby
Summary: Pure Zellphie Fluff. .. . . A halloween dance has unexpected results


** Tiny Dancer**

Authors Note: I know I should be working on Pure, but this idea for a Zellphie that wouldn't go away. I suppose this is a preview of my NC-17 skills. And yes I know there are little plot holes like "Jack the Ripper doesn't exist in their world" etc. but let's all use our imaginations, and just ignore. Constructive Criticism, por favor. =) Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own them, Squaresoft does. I just take them out for a little exercise and they come back a little dirty and tired, but other wise alright. Ah yes, and the song belongs to Elton John. All I own is this cheese flavored plot. **WARNING!! --This story is rated R for a reason! If you do not like stories with graphic sex in them, wrinkle your nose and hit the back button--**

~*~

"Come on Selphie suck it in!" Rinoa grunted, straining to pull the strings on her corset even tighter. 

"Jeez Rin!" Selphie exclaimed gasping for breath. "You're going to break one of my ribs soon!" 

"Irvine is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you tonight at the dance." Rinoa said with a smile, finally satisfied. 

"You really think so?" Selphie asked hesitantly, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet.

"Come on, what member of the male gender could resist that cleavage?" she answered with a wink.

"What cleav- Wow . . . where did those come from?" Selphie wondered, looking down. 

"Selphie take a look at yourself." 

"Wow. . ." Selphie breathed, turning and facing Rinoa's full length mirror.

She could hardly recognize the girl who was staring back at her. Her light brown hair was pulled into a high, elegant bun, with a few wispy curls framing her face. The light pink boned corset and shimmery, gauzy skirt matched her peaches and cream complexion perfectly. Rinoa had done her make up perfectly, silver eye liner, soft glimmering blush, and pale rose lips. She was the epitome of a ballerina, petite, graceful, and beautiful. 

"So what do you think of my costume?" Rinoa inquired, spinning around.

"It's nice," Selphie said honestly, looking her black vinyl clad friend over before adding, jokingly. "What are you going as though, a whore?"

"Oh hah!" She answered, sticking her tongue out. "I'm not a whore, I'm the devil. See." Upon that she spun around, revealing a long, spaded tail. 

"Very nice. Very appropriate for Halloween." 

"Thank you." Rinoa responded, before tossing a pair of knee-highs towards her friend. "Here, put these on and you can borrow my Ballet flats." 

"Thanks, Rinny!" Selphie exclaimed, a grin returning to her face. 

"No Problem." Rinoa returned, carefully applying dark red lipstick. "That's what friends are for." 

"So what is Squall gonna go as?" Selphie asked.

"An Angel." Rinoa giggled. "I got him to wear wings, but the halo I'm still working on." 

"Oh. . .my. .. .goodness. . " Selphie said, through fits of laughter. "Squall. . in . .wings. . ."

"Yup," Rinoa said smugly. "but believe me it was a battle to even get him to go"

"How'd you get him to dress up then?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. She knew how stubborn Squall could be. 

"Let's just say I used my feminine charms." Rinoa answered with a slight smirk. "You have to love testosterone." 

"So what do you think?" Selphie questioned, standing up now that her outfit was complete. 

"Hmm. . . " Rinoa answered thoughtfully. "You need something to finish it off. . . "

"Like what?" 

"Well," she murmured rummaging through her top drawer. "They don't call me Princess for nothing." 

Pulling out a sparkling tiara, she placed it delicately on Selphie's head. 

"Ready to go?" Selphie said, holding out her arm.

"Definitely." Rinoa responded, linking arms. .

~*~ 

The entire garden had been transformed over seemingly over night. The quad was laced with spider webs (faux of course) and black lights only seemed to enhance the eerie mood. They couldn't have asked for a better Halloween, the Indian Summer kept the nights pleasantly warm, and the perfectly round full moon illuminated the party below.

Glancing around, she took note of the costumes around her. Lots of Sorceresses, and Movie Monsters.

_ How Tacky._

she thought, wrinkling her nose. 

Spotting Rinoa again, she gave her a small wave, before taking note of Squall. She had obviously won the battle, since Squall was wearing both fluffy angel wings and a halo, over his normal leather jacket and pants. Quistis, as always looked elegant and beautiful, her lips painted a dark, bloody red and black kohl lining her eyes. Blonde hair done in a perfect sleek bob, she looked like a haunting silent movie star, her eyes a million miles away.

"Okay Self," Selphie said listlessly. "Time to mingle." 

However her normal, sunny spirit wasn't there any more. Her heart felt like a caged animal, slowly dying but not being able to leave its prison. It was a real physical pain, like he had injected a slow poison into her the day he said goodbye. 

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to claw his eyes out and have him feel all the pain she had at that very moment. But she couldn't. He wasn't the bad guy. He didn't cheat on her, he never hit or hurt her up until that point. He didn't just use her for her body, they hadn't made love in months. It just didn't work out, and that was the most painful fact of all.

He wanted to be friends. Nothing more, just friends. Irvine said that he loved her, perhaps he did, but she wasn't enough. Selphie wanted more than anything to go back, one year to the innocent girl she had once been, but she knew that girl was dead, she'd never come back. Once you've tasted your first heartbreak, it's forever, even after you've moved on it'll still be in you. You were never the same. 

"Hey there cutie." A familiar voice drawled. 

Irvine, her heart cringed. 

"Hey there yourself, cowb-" she said, painting on her happy face. "Nice costume, what are you, Head Waiter?"

"Sheesh Selph, it's it obvious?." He answered, feigning pain, and straightening the sleeves to his tux. "I'm James Bond." 

"Ah yes, Silly me, I should have known." Selphie laughed uncomfortably. " 'Cause you and James have a lot in common, the whole ladies man factor, not being a spy. Although, I guess he was technically considered a sharp shooter, that probably comes with the whole spy gig, but he . . and I'm babbling."

"Well you look awesome, very sexy in that innocent, virginal way." He said giving her a very approving nod. 

"Heh, virginal. Funny you put it that way. . . "

Awkward Silence. Selphie hated those.

"Yeah. . ." Irvine answered, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Rin and Squall, but save me a dance?"

"Sure. . ." she whispered watching him go. He hadn't waited to hear her response.

Sighing, she turned and headed towards the refreshment table, hoping to god that the punch was spiked. She wanted something, anything to take the edge off. 

"Hey Selphie." She heard someone say. She could sense the sadness laced in with the false joy. 

"Hey Zell, Happy Halloween." Selphie answered, draining a cup of punch. 

"You look cute." Zell stated honestly. "What are you? A princess?" 

"Ballerina." She corrected, with a tiny, tentative smile.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed in the typical Zell fashion. "I remember back at the Orphanage you said you wanted to be a Ballerina once."

"Yup, a Ballerina, and a Pirate, and a Gypsy. . ." She trailed off with a small giggle, the first one in weeks. "I was very indecisive." 

"Well, you'd make the perfect Ballerina, or Pirate." He said. 

"And you look very dashing yourself, Mr. Dincht." Selphie said, admiring his costume 

. 

_Wow, he does look good._ She thought, looking him over. His wild blonde hair had been tamed, and slicked back in a perfect part. Zell looked as though he had just stepped out of a period movie, old fashioned Tuxedo, cuff links, everything, even a top hat and cane.

"Thanks." He answered, blushing. "I'm supposed to be Jack the Ripper." 

"Well you fit the part, hopefully you're not acting on a childhood dream." Selphie joked, before realizing that with Zell, her every thought wasn't on Irvine. She still ached for him, but this simple conversation with him was slowly helping to heal her wounds. 

"Nah," Zell stated, poking her. "I've always wanted to be a fighter, you know that."

"So. . ." She started, tucking her hands behind her back. "Where's Marie?"

"Huh?" Zell said, his head snapping back up. Rinoa was defiantly right about the cleavage. 

"Marie, you know. Cute girl with pig tails, main habitat is in the library. Your Girlfriend. Remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. . ." he answered, trailing off. "We broke up. Well, technically she dumped me. Yesterday." 

"Right before the Halloween Ball!" Selphie burst out. "What a Bitch!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Zell said, taking off his top hat and leaning against the wall. "She couldn't come anyway."

"Okay, well just so you know I'm prepared to hate her any way you want. Hell, I could even make a voodoo doll." She stated matter 'o factly. "No body breaks my Zelly's heart with out having to feel my wrath." 

"Well, what about you and Irvine?" he said, smiling slightly. "I could knock out a few of his teeth for souvenirs, what do you say?" 

"Nah," she sighed. "It's weird, I mean I want him to be beaten to a bloody pulp and then be forced to eat his own still beating heart, but I can't stand to even think about him getting hurt." 

"Yeah I know what you mean." He agreed. "Sans the whole graphic beaten to a heart eating part." 

Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but was soon interrupted by Cid's voice booming over the loud speakers. 

"Hallo everyone!" he said cheerfully. "and Welcome to the First Annual Halloween Ball!" 

Cheers went up through the crowd, before he motioned for silence.

"However, this could not be possible with out the hard work of one sweet young lady. So everyone, give a round of applause for Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie where are you?" 

Out of nowhere a spot light came and centered on her. She put on a smile and waved, no one would have suspected a thing. 

"Now," he added, his tone a little sterner than before. "I want to remind everyone of the rules of the garden. No promiscuity please, Ladies and Gentleman, and you all know what I mean." 

Everyone groaned. 

"I know, I know." Cid laughed, "I'm an old fogey, but rules are rules. Everyone have fun tonight." 

Soon the lights dimmed, and the sounds of a piano melody filled the room. 

"Hey, uh-Selph," Zell said, blushing slightly. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She answered with a smile. "I'd love to."

_ Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band _

_ Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you should marry a music man _

_ Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand _

_ And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hands _

_I am cool. I am calm. I am collected._ Zell thought nervously, holding his partner closely. _I want to kiss her and never stop._'

Truth be told, Zell's heart wasn't truly broken. He had liked Marie, he really truly did, but he knew that his heart belonged to an other. He always knew Selphie was special, he loved the way her eyes crinkled up when she laughed, he loved the way she fit against him so perfectly, he loved everything about her. It was like being stabbed every time he saw her and Irvine together, he would have beaten him to a bloody pulp if she asked. Anything to make her happy. 

_Don't go there. Don't even go near there. You're gonna lose control, and ruin everything. In fact, turn and run as fast as you can _ he notioned, tensing up _ Hyne, She smells so good._

"Zell?" Selphie murmured, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Selphie." He answered shakily _You said her name. I am so proud of you _.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" 

_Crap _ he thought, panicking _ Think fast._

"Huh?" he asked, emulating ignorance.

" Never mind." She said with a content sigh, leaning closer to him.

_ Jesus freaks out in the street _

_ Handing tickets out for God _

_ Turning back she just laughs _

_ The boulevard is not that bad _

_This is so weird._ Selphie thought to herself. _Or maybe it's just weird, because it doesn't feel wrong _. 

This was Zell, good, old dependable, some what spastic Zell. Sure, she thought he was cute, more than cute. In her opinion he was pretty damn good looking. She had a crush on him when she first transferred from Trabia garden, before Irvine. Irvine, he seemed to be a million miles away, that constant ache was gone. She felt complete again, not quite the same as she was before, but not quite so broken.

_~*~ Piano man he makes his stand _

_ In the auditorium _

_ Looking on she sings the songs _

_ The words she knows the tune she hums _

Suddenly, a new feeling washed over Zell. It was like being struck by lightning, almost being able to taste the electricity in the air. He was feeling bold, and senseless. Like a Man possessed. Leaning down, he kissed her.

Selphie nearly collapsed out of shock, but she had strong arms holding her. It was perfect, the kind of kiss that school girls dream about for their first. They simply clicked. Running her fingers through his hair, she deepened the kiss, slipping in her tongue, both battling for dominance. 

_ But oh how it feels so real _

_ Lying here with no one near _

_ Only you and you can hear me _

_ When I say softly slowly _

"Come on. . . " she found herself whispering. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Zell answered, his eyes widening. 

Suddenly something that Irvine once said came drifting back. 

"Don't think." She told him. "Just feel." 

With a wink, she turned and made her way out of the Quad, leaving Zell to race behind her. 

"Come on slow poke!" she called, sprinting ahead. "Catch me if you can!" 

"Ooh she's gonna get it." Zell hissed, rushing after her.

Selphie knew exactly where she was going, the garden was so quiet and empty she knew that there was little to no risk of getting caught. She had never felt as free as she did at that moment, her hair undone and wild, trailing behind her. She felt as though she was flying.

"Gotya!" he said smugly, grabbing roughly her and pinning her against the wall."

Selphie answered by pulling him into a hungry kiss, nipping his bottom lip just enough to hurt. Pressing against her, he had effectively trapped her against the wall. Lacing his fingers through her hair, he let her taste and feel his need for her.

"Lets continue this elsewhere, your room perhaps?" she purred, her breath coming in small gasps.

He nodded, and in one swift motion swept her into his arms. The walk to his dorm had never felt so long before.

Laying her down gently he began placing feather light kisses across her slender neck and jutting collar bone. A slight moan escaped her lips, Selphie slid her hands down, with a slight, teasing smile and slowly began undoing the eyelets to her corset.

"Wait." Zell said huskily, making her stop immediately. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but I have to know. Do you really want to do this or am I just a rebound off Irvine?"

"Zell. . ." Selphie murmured. "I want only you.

_ Hold me closer tiny dancer _

_ Count the headlights on the highway_

_ Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_ you had a busy day today _

That was more than enough reassurance for Zell. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly again, bringing her hands to her side. Giving each hook and eye intimate attention, he slipped the corset off her shoulders, and it soon found it's way to the floor. Sitting back on his heels he took a moment to admire the beauty laying before him. He wanted to remember her just this way. Face flushed, and her hair wild around her shoulders. She was perfect, no other woman would due for him now on, no one else could even compare to her any more. Sliding his hands across her smooth skin, he noted that she had the rock hard muscles of a warrior under those innocent curves.

"Like what you see?" Selphie answered cheekily, smirking slightly.

"Very much so. . ." he whispered in return, his voice barely audible.

Ever so slowly, Zell began placing feather light kisses across her flat abdomen and up to small pert breasts. She moaned audibly as he took a dusty pink nipple in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue until it became taut. Zell's callused hands soon found their way to Selphie's inner thigh, gently running across her soft skin.

"Don't you think you're a little over dressed?" she asked, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing his smooth, muscular chest.

He nodded, fully surrendering to the petite girl's roaming hands, undressing and exploring every inch of him. His erection throbbed with bittersweet pain, taking every inch of his control to ignore that primal urge of just having his way with her.

"Like what you see?" he murmured in her ear, playfully biting the lobe, causing a sharp intake of breath.

"Very much so. . ." she said innocently, before raking her nails across his body in one gradual slide, until she was face to face with his manhood.

"What is it you want Zell?" Selphie asked demurely, placing a delicate kiss on his sensitive head.

"Selphie. . ." Zell moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure as she traced circles on his manhood with her small, talented tongue. 

Never breaking eye contract, Selphie began to slowly take him within her mouth, paying special attention to the underside of the shaft, causing his hips to buck. However, to Zell's irritation, she stopped only halfway, pulling out as slowly as she had taken him in.

"Tease. . ." he murmured, smiling slightly.

With a wink, she began to gently blow cool air on to his now slick cock. Continuing, Selphie this time only took in his tip, running her tongue along the nerve filled ridge, variegating her pressure slightly. Inch by inch, she took him in, her tongue knowing all the right places to stroke.

"Oh my God, Selphie." Zell moaned, lacing his fingers through her hair. Words could not even begin to describe the pleasure that was washing over him.

From her experience with Irvine, she knew exactly when he was reaching his peak, and stopped suddenly, giving him an innocuous kiss.

"Where did my sweet innocent Selphie learn to give head like that?" he breathed, causing her to wink and smile.

"Natural talent I suppose." Selphie answered sweetly, kissing his forehead.

"Well you're gonna pay for that, tease!" he said playfully, flipping her on to her back, emitting a squeal from the small girl.

Slowly, he began to trace his fingers across her inner thighs, just barely brushing the skin. Whimpering softly, Selphie stretched in a graceful, catlike manner, wanting to feel more of him. She had never felt anything like this before, it was like her first time again, each touch feeling new, and making her vulnerable too. 

Lightly kneading her inner thighs, Zell began slowly moving his hands up, giving feathery kisses across her neck and collar bone. Slowly sliding one finger into her tight pussy, he began stroking her clit in a quick, teasing way. Inserting an other, Zell began to quicken his pace, curling is fingers while thrusting in and out, causing Selphie's hips to buck wildly.

"Jerk." she said, slightly dazed, as he pulled his digits out of her when he knew she was close, and lapped her juices from them.

"Turn about is fair play, huh?" he said with a wink.

Kissing him deeply, she begged with out words for release. Zell was more than happy to oblige, steadily guiding his hardened member to her slit. Ever so carefully he slid himself in her, causing the tiny girl beneath him slight discomfort. Once Selphie had adjusted around him, he began to thrust, slowly at first until faster and faster with a fighter's grace and rhythm.

Selphie couldn't help screaming as she came, it was like she was floating, lighter than air. Colors exploded inside of her head, causing her body to shake and her to walls tighten around Zell, milking hot ropes of his seed from him. They lay there panting together, Zell wrapping a protective arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. There was just a quiet content silence, just hearing each other breathing.

_I don't know about happily ever after_ Selphie thought, kissing his sweaty forehead._but I do know about happily_

~*~

Author's Note: Yes Yes, I know it was cheesy and awful. So please, write me a review telling me how to de-cheesify it, and make it better ::gives waffles to who ever replies::


End file.
